Sombras de una batalla
by ArcanaMoon
Summary: Una batalla incompleta deja mucho más que solo cicatrices en el cuerpo, las más grandes siempre son como las sombras que distorsionan nuestros recuerdos.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto es propiedad de Kishimoto.

 **Aviso** : Este Fic participa del Reto Inicio y Final del Foro La Aldea Oculta Entre las Hojas.

 **Reto:** Lo que dice la lata, elegimos a un personaje (Tayuya en mí caso) y se nos sortean dos frases, una para el comienzo y otra para el final (estas esta en negritas) y debemos construir el medio a partir de esas frases.

 **Acotación:** Debido a la naturaleza del inicio del fic, no tuve oportunidad de colocar las edades de los personajes como normalmente hago. Tayuya es tal cual la conocieron en la serie, una chica de 14 años. A partir de esa info creo que podrán visualizar el resto de los personajes :)

 **Este fic toma lugar despues de la misión de recuperación de Sasuke, y Tayuya fue la única superviviente de dicha misión**

* * *

 **Sombras de una batalla**

 **Escupió la sangre que se acumulaba dentro de su boca y siseó una maldición, menudo bastardo** ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a interponerse entre ella y su presa?! Ya había lidiado con el pelirrojo gordo y los dos pulgosos, cada uno le costó un doki a cambio sus vidas, lo cual la dejaba con su doki principal y que usaba generalmente para la defensa, su flauta y su sello maldito aún sin activar, contra el prodigio del clan más fuerte de Konoha, Hyuuga Neji; quien se encontraba a no más de unos diez metros de separación de ella y apenas era visible ante la luz perlada de la luna que se filtraba atravez de las copas de los árboles.

―Vas a pagar por lo que has hecho ―las palabras del ojiperla eran frías, secas y directas. Sus intenciones de acabar con la vida de ella eran claras.

Tayuya volvió escupir un poco de sangre y limpiarse un poco de esta de su frente.

―Oh, aún no empiezo ―replicó dando un paso hacia el frente y con ella una la brisa nocturna movió las copas―. Espera que alcance a tú amigo **y ahí** te daré buenas razones para enfadarte, basura. Hazte a un lado de una maldita vez.

―No esperes salir con vida de esto ―replicó Neji haciendo caso omiso a las palabras de la pelirroja. La respuesta de Tayuya fue afincar su mirada apretando su flauta, ninguno de los dos se encontraba en una buena posición: Ella necesitaba re-convocar a su Doki y usar su flauta para sumergir a Neji en su genjutsu, cosa que tomaría un poco de tiempo realizar, dándole ventaja al castaño. Claro está, si Neji se demoraba un solo segundo ò calculaba mal el primer movimiento de Tayuya, caería irremediablemente en su genjutsu.

La brisa soplaba y ninguno de los dos se movía plantados como estatuas una frente al otro, cosa que molestaba en sobremanera a la pelirroja que sabía que cada segundo que pasara con ese chico, era un segundo que aprovechaba su presa para recuperarse.

Gruñó y avanzó un poco su izquierda, movimiento que no pasó desapercibido por Neji al darse cuenta que el único movimiento en Tayuya en esa posición era avanzar, lanzándose contra la pelirroja, cayendo en su trampa.

«¡¿Pero qué!?» Tayuya no se movió de su lugar, muy por el contrario; activó la primera fase de su sello maldito lanzándose contra Neji, siendo la cabeza de ambos lo primero que se encontraron y el castaño que no estaba preparado para ese impacto tomo lo peor del ataque, retrocediendo ante este.

―¡Eres mío! ―bramó la pelirroja al tiempo que conectaba una patada en el pecho del Hyuuga lanzándolo hacia atrás. Sin perder tiempo preparó su flauta y dio inicio a su demoniaca tonada, solo que esta vez fue ella quien fue sorprendida.

Sus parpados se abrieron por completo y de golpe al darse cuenta que Neji se encontraba nuevamente frente a ella, su genjutsu no había surtido ningún efecto sobre este, viéndose obligada a esquivar una palmada de su derecha, que si bien no conectó contra ella, sí lo hizo contra su blanco. Su flauta se había hecho añicos.

«¡Maldición! Ese desgraciado debió advertirle mi jutsu» Era la única respuesta posible para que Neji no fuese afectado por el ataque de Tayuya, que sus oídos estuvieran tapados dejándola a ella a merced contra un maestro del Taijutsu.

―¡Es tú fin! ―sin dudarlo y como era de esperarse, Neji continuó su ataque sin perder tiempo, Tayuya logró pararlo sujetando al Hyuuga por su brazo y muñeca pero poco importaba eso, la maestría del puño suave alcanzó a Tayuya aunque la palma se encontrase a unos centímetros de su pecho. Prueba de esto era la sangre que se derramó por su boca sobre el brazo de Neji.

Para el Hyuuga, su victoria se encontraba asegurada, pero el agarre de la mujer se intensificó a un nivel brutal en un mero instante, seguido por el crujir de los huesos de su brazo. De alguna forma logró ahogar un grito, disponiéndose a contra-atacar con su mano libre cuando la cabeza de la mujer se estrelló contra su frente una vez más.

«¡¿Cómo pudo…?!» los pensamientos de Neji se vieron interrumpidos cuando sintió la mano de la mujer sobre su hombro izquierdo, ejerciendo aún más presión sobre su muñeca izquierda, tirando con tal fuerza que no solo le dislocó el hombro al chico, sino que le desgarró los músculos del brazo en el proceso y le destrozó la muñeca entera. Esta vez, ahogar un grito le fue imposible.

―Aún no término contigo, basura ―siseó la pelirroja, consiguiendo la atención del Hyuga solo para que sus orbes se abrieran de golpe al instante. El chakra de la mujer que lo sostenía se encontraba en transformación, so tornaba negro como la noche que los envolvía a una velocidad alarmante y no tan solo eso, podía ver como su cuerpo se transformaba de igual manera: su cabello se alargaba y de su cabeza empezaba a brotar cuernos.

«¡Maldición!» aún con su brazo derecho siendo destruido y sujetado con fuerza, Neji logró tomar una posición firme, cerró su puño izquierdo extendiendo solo su índice y medio lanzándolos de inmediato contra el cuello de la mujer buscando ahogarla y conseguir liberarse del agarré. Sin embargo, su plan fue frustrado por una técnica tan suicida como de elogió: Tayuya, bajó su cabeza recibido apropósito el ataque del Hyuuga contra su cuerno derecho que apenas terminaba de crecer. Este se rompió ante el impacto del ataque y aunque igual que cuando uno se fractura un hueso, se disparan un sin número de alarmase y señales en el cuerpo de la pelirroja, estas causaron ningún efecto en ella: la adrenalina en su sangre y la furia que la consumía pudieron más que el dolor que la invadía.

En movimiento rápido, Tayuya soltó la muñeca de Neji, atrapó el cuerno en pleno aire usándolo como puñal, conectando contra el ojo del Hyuuga, reventando el delicado órgano, liberando su contenido sobre el rostro de su dueño y la mano de su atacante.

Su voz se perdió mientras su cuerpo caía sobre la tierra, retorciéndose ante la insoportable corriente que recorría todo su lado derecho… aún que no duró mucho, Tayuya no perdió tiempo en presionar su ataque sujetando la frente del Hyuuga, haciendo que este abriera el ojo que aún le queda solo para que lo último que presenciara fuera una punta blanca incrustarse en su cuenca. Una y otra vez Tayuya apuñaló lo orificios, la boca, mejillas, causando un baño de sangre y espasmos violentos en el cuerpo del chico, reduciéndose con cada ataque hasta que finalmente estos cecearon en la venteaba puñalada… Hyuuga Neji había muerto.

Tayuya exhaló, apoyándose sobre el suelo, tosiendo un poco y recuperando su aliento, aligerando su pesada respiración «Solo queda él, solo queda esa basura…» se dijo con pesar. Regresó su mirada al desfigurado rostro que se encontraba debajo de ella, produciéndole una meca de fastidio «De no ser por el sello maldito, estaría muerta ahorita mismo»

Y su argumento no estaba del todo alejado de la realidad, fue la fuerza incrementada, habilidades curadoras y explosión de energía que concede el sello lo que la salvó de morir a las manos de Neji: No hubiera podido parar el ataque del Hyuuga de lo contrario, la onda de choque de la técnica del Hyuuga le hubiera incapacitado del daño que le causó a sus pulmones y no hubiera tenido las fuerzas para mantener la intensidad de su ataque ni la presión del mismo.

Volvió a toser y un poco de líquido rojo dejó su boca, no le importaba, no derramaría mucho por más tiempo, podía sentir como el poder del sello maldito aceleraba el proceso de regeneración de sus heridas, sin mencionar que pronto terminaría con su tarea, terminar con la vida de la basura que la había humillado… le hubiera gustado poder atrapar a la rubia a la cual se refería como "puta", pero para su desgracia no pudo.

Se levantó despacio, alejándose con pasos torpes del mutilado cuerpo, caminando entre los árboles, llevando su mano hasta su cabeza donde sintió el pedazo de cuerno que aún le quedaba. Ahora que se había calmado, la jaqueca empezaba a cobrar fuerza.

―¿Dónde estará? ―siseó mirando en todas direcciones, caminando sin rumbo mientras la suave brisa meneaba las copas de los arboles―. ¡Sal de una maldita vez, basura ¿Acaso no eres hombre!? ―vociferó con furia parándose firme―. ¡Ya no queda nadie que te pueda ayudar, todos tus amigos están muertos: Nadie podrá reconocer a este último, los dos pulgosos no son más que manchas rojas en la tierra y el gordo…

― _Chouji no es gordo… ―_ los parpados de Tayuya se abrieron de golpe ante lo que parecía ser un murmullo lleno de ira que le advirtió del inminente ataque―. ¡Él es de huesos grandes! ―el potente bramido hizo eco entre los árboles y en lugar de alzar su mirada a las copas, Tayuya la bajó al suelo donde vio como las sombras se tornaban mucho más obscuras que cualquier otra.

― _¡Maldición!_ ―masculló al tiempo que saltaba de inmediato a un árbol para saltar a otro y otro, no podía quedarse quieta o sería atrapada, las sombras se movían mucho más rápido de lo que recordaba. El campo de batalla le desfavorecía por completo, la enorme cantidad de sombras resultaban favorables para la técnica de Shikamaru y la pálida luz lunar no hacía nada por ella.

Sin embargo, sus insultos por primera vez había surtido efecto, Shikamaru se había expuesto al delatarse con aquel grito, más no significaba que estaba indefenso, una aguja hecha de sombras se lo demostró a Tayuya, tuvo que girar en el aire, apenas esquivando el ataque que le causó un pequeño corte en su costado izquierdo.

«Ese maldito, no es posible que tuviera algún antídoto para el veneno de Orochimaru-sama» los dientes de la pelirroja crujieron con fuerza ante la frustración que la invadía, después de haberse rebajado a usar otras herramientas ninjas diferentes a su flauta… ¡¿Y el bastardo las ignoraba como sí nada!?

―¡Voy acabar contigo! ―bramó Tayuya, rompiendo el tronco bajo sus pies, catapultándose en dirección a donde se encontraba Shikamaru… solo para que fuera atrapada por varios cables y sus alrededor se viera encendido en decenas de pequeñas chispas.

Un fuerte estruendo y una enorme bola de fuego ilumino las copas de los árboles a lo cual Shikamaru ―escondido detrás un tronco sobre una rama― suspiró relajado pero agobiado: Lo primero por haber terminado con su oponente, lo segundo por la muerte de sus amigos. Las lágrimas empezaron aflorar de sus ojos cuando un golpe seco distante consiguió su atención inmediata.

«¡¿Un segundo, como un cuerpo tan pequeño puede causar un sonido tan fuerte?!» un gota de sudor recorrió su sien, girando de inmediato solo para encontrar una sandalia frente a su rostro, llevando su cabeza contra y a través del tronco, lanzándolo contra el suelo. ―Ma… ¡Maldición!― masculló molesto abriendo su ojo en dirección a las brasas. Lo que ardía no era la mujer, era un cuerpo enorme e inerte, una y la última de las convocaciones de Tayuya.

―De verdad que eres algo, no lo voy a negar… ―la voz cansada y pesada de la pelirroja resonó en sus oídos, pero Shikamaru no pudo responder buscando a la misma: Toda la concentración que requirió para mover su cuerpo y usar sus técnicas bajo los efectos del veneno en el que se encontraban desapareció en un instante cuando fue golpeado, sin mencionar que los efectos del antídoto que había usado para suavizar el veneno estaban terminando de perder su efecto.

El cuerpo de Shikamaru se encontraba paralizado casi en su totalidad, no podía mover brazos o piernas, mucho menos reunir chakra para realizar técnica alguna y sin embargo, sus órganos vitales como el corazón y pulmones trabajaban bastante bien y solo con un nivel de deterioro bastante bajo, de verdad un veneno formidable. Shikamaru intentó girar, pero un pie en su rostro lo detuvo de hacerlo.

―Eres la primera "persona" en forzarme a usar herramientas fuera de mi flauta y mis propios jutsus: venenos, trampas, técnicas selladas en pergaminos, ¡De todo para poder atraparte! ―el único ojo que podía usar para ver hacia arriba, se topó con una mirada firme y facciones duras como la piedra, más aterradoras que cualquier otra que la mujer hubiera mostrado antes.

―Voy a serte honesta… valió la pena. ―Tayuya se apoyó sobre su pierna, incrustando su pie cada vez más en la mejilla del chico―. Voy hacerte pagar por la humillación que me hiciste pasar, vas a sufrir, voy a encargarme de así sea… voy a disfrutar de romperte cada hueso en tu cuerpo, cada órgano… vas a… ―su voz se volvía distante, sus sentidos se dormían y de un momento a otro, todo se volvió negro

.

.

Los parpados de Tayuya se abrieron lentamente, ni Shikamaru ni el bosque en el que se encontraba hasta hace unos momentos era lo que tenía a su alcance: un techo de piedra, luz fluctuante de una flama cercana y una superficie muy cómoda era donde reposaba su cuerpo, era su habitación. Estiró su brazo hacia el techo, dándose cuenta que este ni siquiera correspondía con la edad de catorce que había experimentado hasta hace unos momentos, su "yo" actual era de unos veinticinco años.

Sus cejas mostraron la extrañez de sus pensamientos, así como el lenguaje que transmitía el movimiento de su brazo, una voz fuerte pero femenina rompió su reflexión ―no creo que haya sido una pesadilla, te hubieras levantado de golpe, sudando y maldiciendo, probablemente destruyendo el cuarto― los ojos de la pelirroja giraron, encontrando una mujer de su edad, pelirroja igual que ella, con lentes marones y sentada en una silla de piernas cruzadas observándola fijamente, su nombre era Uzumaki Karin. Esta ladeó su cabeza y acotó ―tampoco fue un sueño precisamente agradable, no maldijiste en el buen sentido y no tienes precisamente una sonrisa en tus labios. Probablemente algún recuerdo de algo… ¿malo, bueno, una mezcla de ambos?―. Tayuya frunció la nariz molesta.

―¿Desde cuando eres mi psicóloga? ―Karin rio traviesa.

―Desde que vivimos juntas ―se encogió entre hombro renegando con la cabeza―, como sea, ya me divertí lo suficiente de todas maneras ―Tayuya parpadeó un par de veces y rápidamente removió las sabanas que cubrían su cuerpo… para su fortuna no encontró nada extraño ni en la cama, ni en sus ropas, ni ningún aroma extraño en su cuerpo. Suspiró aliviada mientras Karin reía por lo bajo ―. Verte dormir fue suficiente distracción para mí, no tienes razón para asustarte ―Karin se levantó de la silla y procuró su camino fuera de la habitación, después de todo Tayuya necesitaba descansar.

Tayuya masculló unas cuantas maldiciones antes de dejarse caer de nuevo sobre la cama, apoyando su cabeza sobre sus manos. Le gustara admitirlo ò no, Karin no estaba del todo errada: No podía considerar ese sueño como una pesadilla… no fue completamente humillada ni derrotada, tampoco un sueño placentero ya que no fue el contrario a la pesadilla.

―Una fantasía ―dedujo Tayuya, después de todo; aún tenía la herida abierta ante la humillación que recibió de Shikamaru―. Tsk, y pensar que ya no puedo tocar esa maldita basura y a su puta ―acotó fastidiada recordando el acuerdo que Orochimaru tenía con Konoha.

A la final, Tayuya hizo un mohín demostrando su fastidio, cerró sus ojos y rápidamente le quitó importancia a su sueño, después de todo; desde aquel entonces **t** **ranscurrieron varios años, pero aquello jamás sucedió.**

* * *

 **Bueno, aquí mi segunda entrada para este genial reto. Tengo que admitir que el final me costó mucho y que… es un poco raro, pero considerando el inicio y el final en esta ocasión, creo que hubiera sido muy simple colocarlo como una especie de Genjutsu.**

 **En fin, espero hayan disfrutado del fic y aprovechando para publicidad descarada de mis fics… este en particular está ambientado en uno que estoy escribiendo que se llama "La Uzumaki y la Oni" en el cual Karin y Tayuya son pareja. Es un Yuri un tanto violento… pero bueno, si gustan y dejan su opinión en este no me quejo XD**

 **En fin, hasta la próxima, cuídense mucho :)**


End file.
